A FROZEN FORCE
by THE SACHEN MASTA
Summary: A young jedi finds himself in a differant world with new problems (im not good at summaries its a Star wars Frozen crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a bit different I'm combining star wars and frozen weird yes awesome yes! But I just got the idea to so without further ado here's a frozen force.

P.S. I'm not just going to be doing this story I'm gonna be posting another one that is far more likely to happen haha I apologize in advance for the errors in grammar punctuation and spelling please enjoy.

**PROLOUGE**

"**Sir get down!" Yelled commander Veil as an artillery shell blasted Josh back several meters. Josh saw his vision darken and darken until he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down seeing a large piece of shrapnel in his side he quickly pulled it out of his side only grunting he then observed the wound, it wasn't bleeding horribly nothing a little pressure and a bandage couldn't handle. He then pressed his right hand on the wound with force this time he let a yell creep out, he heard footsteps coming towards him he looked around finally spotting the silvery hilt of his lightsaber. He used the force to pull it towards him once it reached his hand he heard the footsteps grow closer he ignited it's blue blade he then jumped over the pile of rubble he was behind and found none other than commander Veil. "Oh blast I almost took your head off" Josh said to the white armored clone. Veil replied with a chuckle and said "well you didn't besides I would of shot you before your swing fell" he said pulling off his helmet revealing a wide grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah whatever" replied Josh with an amused tone the commander then noticed the state the jedi in front of him was in "uhh sir you might wanna get that checked out" commander Veil said in a concerned tone pointing at the jedi's wound. "Right forgot about that, come to think of it I'm getting a bit dizzy so uh you got a bandage" The commander walked right up to the jedi pulled out a syringe and placed it a few centimeters above the wound and jammed the needle in. "Sir I just gave you a major antibiotic it should help stop the bleeding but you'll begin to lose consciousness in about 20 seconds" Josh nodded and then began to slump downwards but the commander caught him and got him to the medical gunship that had just landed. Josh being a jedi had a developed resistance to many drugs so this antibiotic didn't fully knock him out he said in a weird tone "I'll see ya soon Veil" the commander merely chuckled and said "yes sir see you in about 74 standard hours" the jedi was delirious and said "alright, don't destroy all the droids while I'm gone" the commander said with a grin on his face "don't know if I can obey that order sir, get well, pilot take this bantha crap to the ship make sure he doesn't get to comfortable." The jedi looked up to him with a mischievous grin and said "I'll take my time" and with that the gunship doors closed and he was taken to the med bay aboard the frigate.**

** Josh woke up to a disturbance in the force, he got up looking in his room aboard the frigate he grabbed his lightsaber and his robes he quickly opened the door to the long metallic corridor. He noticed his side was heavily bandaged and that he felt remarkably better. Knowing this he sprinted down to the end of the vast corridor stopping at the turbo lift he quickly got inside the metallic tube and pressed a button the control that would take him to the bridge. When he reached the bridge he stared at the scene before him, no one was in the command bridge he quickly walked around the interior looking for the admiral or clones but all he saw was emptiness. He proceeded to the walk way leading to the many control panels when he felt a presence behind him, it was a clone. The clone walked up to the jedi blaster in hand and said in a quite tone "general is that you?" Josh looked at him with a confused tone and said "yeah it's me, what happened trooper?" The clone looked at him with fear and confusion in his eyes "sir I have no idea, but whatever it is we need to get of this ship." Josh nodded and said "alright just let me look at the life scans" Josh quickly activated a panel and clicked in a few strands of text he then said in a worried tone "this can't be right, it says were the only two- wait there's three life readings on this ship two of them on the bridge, which is us and one in the hangar, wait its moving its heading to the turbo lift, blast its heading this way jam the lift controls." The trooper didn't hesitate he walked right up to the lift controls and blasted them 3 times. "What? He's still moving oh sh-" all of a sudden the doors to the lift blasted open revealing a cloaked figure with a black mask on it said with a loud and nonhuman voice. "You jedi are to be hereby sent out to the fastness of the universe and to be never seen again!" Josh ignited his lightsaber and yelled "what are you talking about, who are you?" The creature spoke "I am Exil; my task is to balance the galaxy and send those who would intervene with that of one's destiny out of this galaxy." Josh looked confused he simply nodded and said "this soldier next to me is to be taken with me." The creature nodded and said "as you wish, you will now be sent to a distant world far away from this galaxy" and the a bright light erupted from his hand and Josh passed out.**

Chapter 1

Josh's eyes slowly opened he stared out at the vast whiteness, it was snow he quickly recognized the powdery substance. He tried to push himself up but crumpled back to the ground, he went from cold to warm _oh no not now come on I can't die now_ he thought to himself as the darkness slowly crept up on his sight. Then he saw a red-haired girl accompanied by a rather large blonde haired man he tried to say something but he then blacked out

Anna saw 2 lumps in the snow; she had accompanied Kristoff on one of his ice harvesting trips and they were heading back to Arendalle she quickly said "Kristoff stop the slay there people over there" she pointed to the two mounds of what seemed to be people. "Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants calm down what are you talking about." She replied in an annoyed tone "over there you lumbering oaf" she again pointed to the men lying in the snow. Kristoff didn't reply he dismounted the slay and walked over to the two men he yelled "hey Anna you might want to look at this." She ran to the area where the two men were, one of them was wearing some sort of white armor and the other was dressed in some form of robes (imagine something along the line of Obi Wans robes). Kristoff said "they're probably frozen we need to get them back to the castle." Anna nodded repeatedly as Kristoff picked them up and dumped them into the back of the sled.

**Hey guys me the author know this chap was a bit short and I do apologize I just want to put this out immediatly so its up and people can see a sort of sample I guess please review thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading and such here's another chapter hope you enjoy. By the way I wrote these first 3 paragraphs in this chapter before I wrote this not but thank you for the two people whom have commented it really helps, I will do my best with grammar and the pace of the story. Also guys another note about the grammar/punctuation I usually write what I'm thinking and thus I get ahead of myself and end up speeding through certain parts, but like I said I will work on it. **

**Chapter 2**

Josh awoke due to a bump in the road, he opened his eyes and noticed he was in a slay of some sort, he sat up and saw at the front of the slay, the same red-haired girl and blonde guy he'd seen before he blacked out. He then said whilst tapping the girls shoulder "excuse me-" the girl absolutely freaked out and yelled "Kristoff he's awake!" Josh then said while backing up a bit "whoa, whoa, whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you" at this point Anna had Kristoff's banjo raised high above her head Josh said in a scared tone "look I'm a friend, my names Josh what's yours?" Anna hesitantly lowered the banjo and said in a cautious voice "my names Anna and this is Kristoff, we saw you on the ground in the middle of the road buried in snow and we saved you guys." Josh then remembered the clone trooper he'd been with he looked and farther back was the white armored trooper. Anna then asked "what's the deal with you guys, why he is in whatever that is?" she pointed at the clones armor Josh then asked "what planet is this?" Anna laughed and then noticed he was being serious "um this is Earth, what other planet would we be on" Josh cocked his brow and said "um there are a lot actually, look-" when Anna heard that she hit Josh in the head with the banjo knocking him out cold. Kristoff shot a glare at Anna "what are you doing, the guy just had a life or death experience plus that's my banjo!" Anna then replied "did you hear him, I think he's insane." Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

The jedi opened his eyes for what seemed like the eightieth time _man do I seriously need to work on my people skills_ he thought to himself chuckling a bit. He observed his surroundings and noticed he was in a bedroom, it was one of the best sights he'd seen in a while but he still didn't know where he was, _Earth where in the heck is Earth, defiantly nowhere near the republic or maybe even the galaxy _he silently pondered. He got up he patted the right side of his hip but was shocked to find nothing there. _Great I lost my lightsaber what a wonderful coincidence _he walked to the door and opened it, beyond the door he found himself face to face with a guard, the guard said "you, come with me" Josh looked at him and said "I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question, where am I?" The guard looked at him and said "you're in Arendalle now the queen requests your presence in the throne room" josh merely nodded and followed the guard hiding his confusion. They proceeded through several flights of stairs and came to a large room; there was at the very back a large throne and a smaller chair to its left. Then a rather large man dressed in green walked and said in a loud and booming voice "Queen Elsa of Arendalle" and then a young woman with platinum blonde hair walked in and sat down in the throne gracefully then the man said "Princess Anna of Arendalle" a red haired girl with two braids walked in and sat down in the smaller chair, _oh great, she's hear this day can't get any better _the jedi thought to himself. For several seconds the queen and the princess just sat there staring at the man before them

Elsa stared at the person before her; the person was wearing clothing she had never seen before some sort of robes. She observed him, he obviously was some sort of wilderness person, and he had strawberry blonde hair down to his soldiers with an orange beard, he looked appeared like he was in his early to mid-twenties but his beard added to the age. The man then said "um hello, my name is Josh I'm a jedi knight with the galactic republic, of course you probably don't know what that is, so uh to put into a very basic format, well I'm from outer space." Anna burst into laughter, but she stopped when Elsa gave her a killer glare, Elsa then said confused "wait you from outer space? That's impossible there's no way." Josh looked at her and smiled; he then said "what if I could prove it to you" Elsa just nodded still very confused "here look at this." He took something from a pouch on his belt it was circular and metallic, he pressed the center of it and a 3-d image appeared (the republic crest) he then said "you believe me now?" Elsa was just speechless _how in the world is that doing that _she thought to herself she then said in a confused voice "how is tha-that doing, that!" Josh said "well it's um-uh a hologram that's the republic crest" he pointed to the image on the hologram, Elsa then said "I don't know if your insane, honest, or both but if you could answer some questions for me, not now but later, you-you should rest." Josh then said "of course, but do you by any chance have my friend here?" Elsa nodded and said "yes, he's still asleep I-I will take you back to your room." Josh watched as the confused queen gracefully got up from her chair along with her sister Elsa then said "Anna stay here for a minute, please." Anna said with a saddened tone "oh sure take the spaceman all for yourself." Elsa was about to apologize but she noticed the smile on her sisters face, then Josh said "thank you um-" Elsa interrupted him and said "Elsa is fine, you can call me Elsa." Josh looked at her and smiled "alright, if you say so, Elsa" Elsa and him exited the throne room and walked down one of the vast corridors in the castle. Josh interrupted the silence "so do you by any chance now the whereabouts of my weapon it was clipped to my belt?" Elsa looked at him and thought for a moment and then said "oh, right, that things a weapon? Looks more like a spyglass but with a lot of buttons and weird lights, but it's in the armory, along with your friends weapon, I will show you there if you like it's a bit of a walk though, through the courtyard and next to the barracks." Josh merely nodded in acknowledgement he then said "look I know I sound like someone who's been on death sticks err I mean drugs but trust me I'm not from here or anywhere on this planet I had been on this ship, and then this weird looking, thing, appeared and said I was going to ruin someone's destiny and he jumped me and my friend here." Elsa looked at him the same confusion in her eyes as before, "I guess I'll just take your word for it, I think the weird um clothing on you and your friend is proof along with your weapons plus the weird um" she pointed to the disk object that he showed her earlier, he finished her sentence and said "hologram, it's a hologram"

They had kept walking in silence until they reached the armory, they entered the shack and josh quickly grabbed his lightsaber and the blaster. Elsa asked "so what do they do?" the young jedi looked at her and smirked "you wanna see?" Elsa nodded furiously "well were gonna have to go somewhere nobody will be, you see these things are very, very, very dangerous and if used improperly they can hurt people very, very badly" he paused and said "well I guess there made to hurt people but uh- you get my point." Elsa smiled at his statement and said "well, we can go to the gardens, the guards don't patrol that area plus it's pretty spacious Josh smiled and said "you lead the way." They began walking to the gardens and then Elsa asked "so what's this like for you I mean you must have had a family or friends or at least someone who would notice you were gone?" Josh simply said "I don't have a family, I don't really have any friends, not anymore at least" Elsa frowned at his statement and replied "you don't have a family did something happen to them." Josh's once excited expression turned into a somber frown "I did have a family but I was separated from them when I was very young, it's a crucial requirement in my order that we don't have any emotional attachments, we can't marry, we can't love, we can't hate, and we can't feel anger." Elsa stopped and gasped "what? It sounds to me you don't feel anything – sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that, that's just absurd why do you listen to them, why are you even part of that order?" Josh thought about her words for a moment he never really thought about it before "it's the only thing I know, come to think about it, just sort of fell in line didn't really question anything my masters told me, I just obeyed." Elsa still stared at him her confusion growing, he added "but don't worry I'm not a robot I still have feelings and a conscience, there just very restricted and controlled by rules" he smiled after saying it "I personally think some of the rules are pointless but they're there to prevent us from turning, to the dark side, but I've rambled on to long you asked to see these work and I will do just that." They reached the gardens and Josh walked to the center of the space, he unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and said "I'd stand back a few feet." She stepped back and watched him intently; he held the weapon in front of him and pressed a red button igniting a glowing blue blade rhythmically humming away. She stood there wide eyed speechless only managing to say "wow" The young jedi chuckled a bit before saying "well I would love to show you more but it's getting late and I wouldn't want to keep a queen from getting her beauty sleep" he said teasingly. "Not to mention I need to shave of this monstrosity" he added stroking his beard "alright let me take you to your room."

It'd been an hour since he was in the courtyard; he was now in his bathroom well not his it was the guestrooms bathroom, shaving his beard off. Once he finished he looked at himself in the mirror staring at his hair _well I took off the beard might as well clip the hair to_ he thought to himself beginning to cut off his unusually long hair, he cut it to a normal length and looked back in the mirror satisfied with the job. He walked back into the bedroom and sat at the desk, he pulled out his holopad and activated it, he looked at his current coordinates and punched them in, and he was trying to calculate where he was according to his last known trajectory. He the noticed that he was nowhere in charted space _great, the thing was right I wouldn't be anywhere near the republic I he thought to himself. _He then heard a knock on his door he then said "enter," the door slowly opened Elsa walked in with a plate of food, she then said "I don't know if you're hungry but I thought you might be considering what you've been through recently." He watched as she set it down on his desk he then said "I actually am thank you Elsa" she smiled shyly and said "it's not a problem, good night," closed the door behind her. Josh thought to himself _what a day_.

**I know there are going to be flaws but I try my best to make it decent, but please review and thank you for reading next chapter should be up this week hopefully.**


End file.
